


In The Beginning Part 6: Act like a damn Pagan God!

by SheWolfWitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, Gabriel - Freeform, Loki - Freeform, Pagans, pagan god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWolfWitch/pseuds/SheWolfWitch
Summary: Gabriel took Loki’s advice and decided to act like a Norse God and not an Archangel.





	In The Beginning Part 6: Act like a damn Pagan God!

**Author's Note:**

> Read all the other parts in the collection.

Gabriel wasn’t 100% sure about this. Being a trickster is a lot harder than he thought but it beats staying in heaven and witness his brothers fight over petty things like where to put the mountains or some shit. Leaving heaven was the best decision he ever made. No more Lucifer and Michael’s countless arguments and the lack of his father’s presence. He can say he felt much happier being away on Earth, pretending to be a pagan god and all that but he still felt that empty void in him being separated from his own kind. Gabriel often had to give himself a mental slap in the face to remind himself that HE choose this. He made the decision to leave Heaven and take the role as Trickster.

Little by little, he took Loki’s advice. He started punishing those who commit crimes such as murder, robbery, or rape. Starting off with tricks that will leave them scarred for life like being mauled by bears, get trampled by a herd of moose or get their eyes poked out by ravens. He learned how to lure his victims by tapping into their deepest desires. How? By befriending them. The Archangel learned quickly how humans can easily be fooled by just being friendly and giving them booze.

With a snap of his fingers, his victims fall into his trap.

Not too long ago, Gabriel lure a man into a bear cave with a beautiful woman in a white silk dress.

He survived but ever since that day, he feared getting close to another woman again.

“Not bad.” Loki chuckled, giving Gabriel a slap on his shoulder. They sat together by a river back with a fire built keeping some light around. The Archangel smiled proudly at himself. He felt accomplished that he made someone proud.

“You are a fast learner, eventually, you will blend into with the other pagans. You’ll fit in so well, they won’t realize that you aren’t me.” Loki sat two mugs down on a flat rock, filling it up with some booze. He hand one mug to Gabriel, who gladly accepted it, and the other for himself. The Archangel was silent for a few seconds and then spoke “you sure they won’t notice?” He asked. Loki set his mug down. “I’m not a very social entity. The only other deities who I talk to the most was my ex-wife and my three kids. The other pagans know this so they hardly know shit about me.” He replied.

Gabriel nodded. “Just you know, don’t want to ruin the plan.”

“Stop worrying and drink up. They won’t know shit unless you want to blow your cover.”

“Right.” Gabriel said lastly as they both sat in silence, watching the fire burn and crack and listening to the sounds of the crickets in the night. The angel finished his drink then lay down on the grass, watching the stars up in the sky. He began to think about Heaven.

How is Michael doing? Is Lucifer okay? Wonder what everyone is doing up in Heaven right now. Bet Raphael is still a kiss ass.

Loki shakes his head as he watched Gabriel daydream. He gulps down whatever was left of his drink then sat up. “Don’t worry about them if they aren’t worried about you.” He said sternly to the Archangel. Gabriel’s eyes slowly averted away from the heavens. He knows what Loki said is true, if they really care about Gabriel they would’ve set out a garrison to find him or Michael and Raphael would find him themselves. But no. Since they left, not one angel was sent to find him. 

 

Time went by and as it did, Loki has been appearing less and less to Gabriel. The Archangel knew this will happening and he didn’t mind it. He was having the best time of his life hanging out at the taverns with drunk men and beautiful servant women.

It was like he never was an angel. He never had responsibilities. He never fought Amara alongside his father and brothers. He never witness the fall of Lucifer and the downfall of humanity. Everything was just perfect for him, until he met another deity. Kali.


End file.
